


Invenzione al chiaro di luna

by Kelian



Series: Ricordi romani [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Boys Kissing, Colosseo, First Kiss, Invention, Love Confessions, M/M, Night, Roma | Rome, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Una notte come tante altre a Roma. Ezio si trova sul tetto del suo rifugio quando riceve un messaggio di Leonardo: deve raggiungerlo al Colosseo per vedere la sua nuova invenzione.





	Invenzione al chiaro di luna

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto salve a tutti!!! Vorrei dirvi un paio di cose su questa fanfiction  
> Allora questa sarà la prima di una (spero) lunga storia ambientata nel videogioco Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Per una serie di motivi è l'unico Assassin's Creed che ho finito, vicende e citazione degli altri videogiochi presenti li ho presi da Internet per cui se vedete errori vi prego di farmi sapere per poterli correggere, non di meno mi sono presa alcune libertà su alcune cose come in questa fanfiction.  
> Un'altra cosa, la storia potrebbe ad un certo punto scostarsi totalmente con la trama del gioco finendo da tutt'altra parte.

  
_** INVENZIONE AL CHIARO DI LUNA ** _

   
Era così difficile per Leonardo trovarsi nella stessa città dell’assassino senza poterlo vedere quando voleva ma passando con lui solo pochi minuti preziosi e pericolosi per poterlo aiutare nella sua missione di liberazione. Sapeva fin troppo bene che le guardie dei Borgia stavano cercando il suo amico e che se li avessero trovati assieme per loro sarebbe stata la fine. Lo avrebbero ucciso mentre lui sarebbe segregato e torturato per aver tradito il papa e suo figlio e non si sarebbe stupito se, nonostante il suo genio, lo avrebbero mandato a morte ma il gioco valeva sicuramente la candela a suo parere. Vederlo sedersi sulla panchina che aveva scelto, avvicinarsi a lui e mettersi al suo fianco, osservare il suo profilo per metà coperto dal cappuccio valeva davvero tutto ciò che possedeva, materiale o meno.  
Conosceva Ezio Auditore orami da molti anni, fin da quando erano ragazzi ed aveva la sua piccola bottega a Firenze. Un giorno se lo era trovato davanti alla porta, il moro aveva accompagnato sua madre a prendere dei quadri e quasi il suo cuore si era fermato nel vedere quel giovane così bello e vivace. Era sempre stato felice di averlo conosciuto e di averlo potuto sostenere dopo la dipartita del padre e dei suoi fratelli diventando un elemento prezioso prima per la sua vendetta e poi per la sua battaglia ma ciò che nessuno sapeva, e lui era ben intenzionato a tenerlo segreto, era che l’aveva aiutato soprattutto per amore.  
Si era innamorato del ragazzo fiorentino fin dal primo sguardo. Anche se molto giovane aveva capito davvero presto che le donne non gli interessavano eppure era stata davvero una rivelazione il sentimento così intenso ed improvviso verso quel giovane bellissimo. Negli anni lo aveva tenuto segregato in un angolo del suo cuore coltivandolo e rendendolo più forte nonostante la lontananza e la gelosia verso le donne che nel tempo avevano tenuto intimamente compagnia ad Ezio. In fondo loro non centravano nulla, era colpa del temperamento focoso e donnaiolo del moro, come poteva biasimarle se non riuscivano a non cadergli ai piedi? Persino Caterina Sforza non aveva resistito al suo fascino finendo spesso e volentieri nel suo letto, ma lui non era stato altrettanto fortunato. Era solo un semplice inventore nato uomo e purtroppo per questo senza le parti fondamentali che attiravano il giovane assassino.  
Sospirò osservando l’ultima commissione che gli aveva richiesto e cercò di dare in fretta le ultime rifiniture per poter tornare presto da lui su quella panchina nascosta e tutta per loro, per sentire il suo braccio contro il proprio, per chiudere gli occhi e bearsi del suo penetrante profumo che gli scioglieva ogni volta le viscere in un caldo tepore.  
Si, era davvero perdutamente innamorato di Ezio e mai avrebbe potuto più essere grato alla vita di avergli dato un intelletto superiore con cui aiutarlo nelle sue imprese tra cui quella attuale di liberare Roma e, sperava, anche sé stesso.  
   
   
Ezio si era spesso ritrovato a ringraziare la divina provvidenza per essere nato nella stessa epoca di un grande genio quale Leonardo da Vinci. In cuor suo, nei suoi anni da membro della Confraternita, era sempre stato sicuro che senza quell’uomo, le sue invenzioni e la decifrazione delle pagine del codice di Altaïr, molte delle imprese che aveva compiuto non sarebbero state possibili; per cui era stato un duro colpo sapere che ora lavorava presso i Borgia, per quanto era sicuro che non lo facesse per sua volontà.  
Aveva assolutamente bisogno di vederlo e non solo perché nella battaglia a Montereggioni aveva perso la maggior parte delle sue armi, voleva sapere se stava bene e gli mancava passare il tempo a chiacchierare col genio, ad osservarlo in silenzio mentre inventava cose di cui lui non capiva nemmeno un quarto o a trasformare una tela bianca in un’immagine che sembrava dovesse prendere vita da un momento all’altro. Come riuscisse così bene in tutte le cose che faceva, per lui era un autentico mistero ma lo trovava molto rilassante, era il piccolo angolo di mondo dove riusciva a sfuggire a tutto il sangue versato e alle missioni che ancora doveva affrontare. Ora che aveva deciso di liberare Roma diventando in qualche modo il Capo Assassino, quei momenti gli mancavano più che mai.  
Fu una vera e propria sorpresa quando, quella volta, lo aveva avvicinato in uno dei vicoli romani. A dire il vero vederlo era stato più piacevole di quanto avesse creduto. Nonostante fossero passati diversi anni dall’ultima volta che lo aveva incontrato, il suo aspetto non era minimamente cambiato; l’unica differenza degna di qualche nota era l’espressione più seria e guardinga che non poteva certo biasimargli, dopotutto stava rischiando la vita per poterlo incontrare. Sapeva bene che Rodrigo non si sarebbe certo fermato dal togliergli la vita anche se era l’unica persona ad avere qualche possibilità di decifrate il Frutto dell’Eden.  
“Credevo che fossi più sorvegliato amico mio” gli aveva detto una volta con interesse mentre erano seduti sulla panchina che Leonardo aveva ingegnosamente segnato con il disegno di un indice.  
“Lo ero in effetti, ma ho detto a Rodrigo che se mi stava col fiato sul collo non sarei mai riuscito a studiare la Mela” spiegò l’inventore con un piccolo sorriso divertito e che per poco non lo fece scoppiare a ridere.  
Erano passati tanti anni eppure ancora non riusciva a capire appieno quell’uomo. A tratti era timido ed altri temerario, sicuramente era molto furbo ed era una cosa che aveva sempre apprezzato in lui.  
“Ti porterò la Mela se me lo chiederai” aveva dichiarato all’improvviso in un’altra occasione guardandolo dritto negli occhi, serio e determinato, mentre una strana luce attraversava i suoi occhi, una luce che non aveva mai notato prima e di cui non aveva compreso appieno il significato essendo svanita quasi subito.  
“Non posso mettere in pericolo la tua vita, nemmeno per il Frutto” aveva ribattuto in un sussurro, disgustato alla sola idea di sacrificare l’amico per ciò che i templari gli avevano rubato. Ci sarebbe voluto più tempo, ma avrebbe sicuramente trovato un modo per riavere entrambi.  
“È un prezzo che sono disposto a pagare più che volentieri per la tua causa” vide l’amico abbassare la testa con un sorriso un po’ tirato sulle labbra.  
“Ma non lo sono io” disse in tono serio per fargli capire che non doveva nemmeno pensare di portargliela di sua iniziativa “Sei troppo importante Leonardo”  
Lo vide alzare la testa e guardarlo in modo confuso e non ne era sicuro, ma gli sembrava di aver visto una punta di speranza brillare nel suo sguardo.  
“Per te o per la confraternita?”  
“Per tutti noi”  
Per la prima volta non era sicuro di aver detto tutta la verità.  
   
   
Le cose sembravano procedere finalmente per il meglio.  
Caterina era di nuovo in salvo a Forlì e, grazie a Leonardo, Ezio era riuscito a distruggere quasi tutti i progetti e le macchine belliche che l’amico aveva costruito per i Borgia. Erano poche le torri dei nemici che ancora non erano in mano agli assassini e la confraternita si era notevolmente ampliata con i nuovi adepti assoldati tra il popolo romano. Grazie alle ragazze di Claudia, ai ladri della Volpe e ai mercenari di Bartolomeo, le strade della città erano ben sorvegliate e le notizie arrivavano presto alle sue orecchie permettendogli di approvare o modificare i suoi piani come meglio credeva. Spesso gli capitava di sorridere pensando a come lentamente stava costruendo una tela di ragno attorno a Cesare e a Rodrigo, una ragnatela che si stava a poco a poco stava stringendo portando presto alla loro fine e alla liberazione di Roma.  
Si, tutto andava per il meglio eppure qualcosa ancora non mancava di tormentarlo.  
C’era un lato della sua mente che prudeva come per il morso di una zanzara e che lui non riusciva a grattarlo in alcun modo. La cosa lo innervosiva tanto da fargli perdere la concentrazione più volte durante alcune delle sue missioni. Sapeva che Leonardo centrava qualcosa, ma non sapeva perché né in che modo. Certo, la paura che venisse scoperto ad aiutarlo era alta, per questo andava a cercarlo solo se era estremamente necessario e non quanto avrebbe voluto e per ora non sembrava che i templari non sospettassero nulla visto la grande libertà che continuavano a lasciare all’inventore. Allora perché si sentiva così agitato nel pensare al biondo fiorentino? Non sapeva davvero spiegarselo nemmeno lui.  
Si trovava sul tetto del suo covo sull’isola Tiberina e, mentre era immerso in quei pensieri, guardava Roma stendersi ai suoi piedi, così bella e tranquilla da togliere il fiato. Non sentiva per niente la stanchezza che avrebbe dovuto avere dopo un’intera giornata ad arrampicarsi sui palazzi della città e a saltare da un tetto all’altro per cui l’idea di andare a dormire era quanto di più lontano desiderasse in quel momento, per cui iniziò a pensare ai progetti ancora lasciati a metà o da attuare. Voleva dargli tutta la sua attenzione, davvero, ma la sua mente era sempre deviata altrove senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto. Fin troppo spesso si ritrovava a fissare il riflesso delle stelle nell’acqua senza ricordarsi quando aveva lasciato a metà un progetto.  
Fu definitivamente distratto da un frullio d’ali dalla colombaia alle sue spalle, segno che era arrivato un messaggio per lui. Si alzò con un movimento fluido e tese il braccio chiedendosi chi mai poteva mandargli un messaggio a quell’ora così tarda. Forse Macchiavelli aveva scoperto qualcosa che non poteva aspettare l’indomani oppure, Dio non volesse, Bartolomeo era caduto davanti alle truppe francesi. Il piccione volò sulla sua mano e porse la zampa in modo che potesse prendere il biglietto. Dispiegò il foglio e rimase interdetto qualche secondo leggendo il messaggio. Lo rilesse di nuovo un paio di volte per essere sicuro di ciò che c’era scritto.  
 

_Incontriamoci al Colosseo quando la luna è alta in cielo._  
_Ho qualcosa da mostrarti._  
_Leonardo._

   
Alzò gli occhi verso l’astro argentato accorgendosi che si era già levato di un bel po’ ma per fortuna si rese conto che aveva tutto il tempo d’arrivare a destinazione in tempo.  
Scese velocemente dal palazzo dalla parte rivolta verso il Colosseo poi raggiunse la riva opposta servendosi dei piloni che affioravano dall’acqua, si arrampicò sulla sponda e richiamò il proprio cavallo con un fischio penetrante. Non sapeva il motivo ma era davvero impaziente di raggiungere l’amico come sempre però nascondeva i suoi sentimenti dietro un viso impassibile, solo chi avesse visto il modo in cui spronava il suo cavallo ad andare al galoppo per le strade cittadine avrebbe pensato che avesse fretta di arrivare da qualche parte o che il diavolo stesso gli stesse alle costole. A lui bastava che non lo facessero le guardie del papa. Durante il tragitto non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi cosa mai volesse mostrargli l’inventore ad un’ora così tarda ed in quella parte della città ma soprattutto come facesse a sapere che avrebbe letto il messaggio in tempo. Forse aveva mandato una persona fidata a spiarlo. Se così era, sarebbe stato davvero preoccupante che qualcuno ci fosse riuscito senza che lui se ne rendesse conto. Presto però avrebbe saputo.  
Raggiunse il luogo convenuto in circa mezz’ora. Fece passare il cavallo dal galoppo al trotto ed infine al passo poi iniziò a girare attorno all’imponente edificio scrutando le fitte tenebre tra gli archi di mattoni che in quell’ultimo periodo aveva scalato spesso. Forse era opportuno far restaurare anche quell’edificio una volta che avesse avuto abbastanza fiorini per pagare l’architetto, era un vero peccato lasciarlo andare in malora.  
“Ezio…ehi Ezio, sono qui!”  
Sentì una flebile voce chiamarlo da un punto imprecisato nelle tenebre. Strinse gli occhi chinandosi in avanti per istinto ma la situazione non migliorò per cui smontò e si avvicinò ancora di più all’antica costruzione sapendo che nemmeno l’occhio dell’aquila sarebbe servito ad individuarlo.  
“Sapevo che saresti venuto” disse il fiorentino dagli occhi celesti uscendo dal suo nascondiglio dietro una colonna tenendo a tracolla qualcosa di voluminoso. L’assassino lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo ma ancora non chiese alcuna spiegazione.  
“Come sapevi che avrei letto il messaggio?”  
“Sono passato davanti all’isola Tiberina e ti ho visto sul tetto. C’è solo una persona che può starsene appollaiata al quel modo” disse con un sorriso dolce e divertito “Così mi sono detto che, visto che sembriamo soffrire entrambi di insonnia, poteva essere il momento giusto per mostrarti cosa ho progettato per te”  
“E sarebbe?” chiese curioso alzando un sopracciglio scuro.  
“Non posso mostrartelo qui…a dire il vero io posso solo spiegarti la parte teorica ma per provarlo dovrai salire lassù” disse puntando l’indice sull’apice del Colosseo.  
Ezio alzò la testa seguendo l’indicazione data dal dito poi tornò a guardare l’amico a metà tra il divertito e l’irritato.  
“Vuoi forse dirmi che mi hai fatto venire qui solo per spiegarmi qualcosa che dovrò usare dopo una scalata abbastanza impegnativa?”  
“Ti capisco e me ne scuso” disse cauto il biondo abbassando lo sguardo mentre arrossiva appena per l’imbarazzo ed il disagio “Ma lo sai che non riesco ad arrampicarmi come fai tu. Sono un povero inventore, non un assassino…”  
“Beh, c’è sempre una prima volta” un ghigno stirò le labbra del moro.  
“Ezio cosa stai dicendo?” chiese col fiato mozzo.  
“Salirai con me”  
Gli occhi chiari di Leonardo si sgranarono increduli mentre faceva un passo indietro inorridito all’idea. Si vedeva già precipitare da metri e metri di altezza senza avere la possibilità di fare nulla per evitarlo perché non era stato capace di muoversi nel modo corretto.  
“Non credo che sia una buona idea…non ho mai fatto nulla del genere, nemmeno da ragazzo” disse cauto e per un secondo ricordò quando vedeva il moro saltare da un tetto all’altro a Firenze assieme a Federico Auditore.  
“Allora ti porterò io” disse l’assassino prima di avvicinarsi ed accovacciarsi davanti a lui dandogli le spalle in modo che potesse aggrapparsi alla sua schiena. Sarebbe stato sicuramente più difficoltoso, non lo metteva in dubbio, ma per fortuna era ben allenato e l’altro sembrava abbastanza leggero da non creargli troppi problemi. Quando si accorse che Leonardo non si avvicinava a lui per salire, girò la testa e lo guardò notando quanto fosse titubante.  
“Ezio…io non penso sia il caso…” iniziò a dire l’inventore cercando di trovare parole che non potessero essere fraintese perché non voleva in alcun modo offenderlo insinuando che non sarebbe stato all’altezza. Non aveva alcun dubbio che l’avrebbe portato in cima in tutta sicurezza ma non voleva stargli addosso come un peso morto inoltre aveva paura di come avrebbe reagito il suo corpo. Non voleva nemmeno immaginare cos’avrebbe pensato il moro se durante la salita avesse all’improvviso sentito qualcosa di duro premergli e sfregargli contro la schiena, reazione dovuta alla sua vicinanza e al suo profumo inebriante.  
“Non ti lascerò cadere”  
Un sorriso più dolce del precedente distese le labbra sfregiate sotto il cappuccio.  
“Non è quello il fatto...” ribattè Leonardo prima di sospirare rassegnato ben sapendo che ormai non c’era modo di far desistere l’uomo dal suo intento. Dopotutto doveva biasimare solo sé stesso se si era arrivati a quel punto, si era cacciato da solo in quella situazione ed ora doveva pagarne le conseguenze. Sistemò meglio l’ingombrante fagotto che aveva con sé poi si appoggiò alla sua schiena allacciandogli le braccia al collo. Non riuscì reprimere un fremito lungo la schiena quando sentì le mani di Ezio scivolargli lungo le cosce per indurlo a stringergliele in vita. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmarsi.  
“Tutto bene?” chiese in un tono un po’ incerto il moro fermandosi qualche secondo coi sensi allerta.  
“Si, solo un brivido di freddo” riuscì a rispondere in un bisbiglio ringraziando il fatto che il suo corpo non avesse avuto altre reazioni imbarazzanti ma c’era mancato poco, il suo odore già iniziava ad avvolgerlo facendogli ribollire il sangue così si costrinse a pensare a cose orrende come al suo corpo sfracellato al suolo, compiacendosi del fatto che la sua idea avesse avuto da subito un discreto successo inibitorio.  
“Tieniti e non guardare giù” gli consigliò Ezio prima di alzarsi con agilità come se non avesse diversi chili in più da trasportare. Quando si fu certo che il suo passeggero fosse ben assicurato a lui, prese la rincorsa e, con cura e particolare attenzione, prese a scalare il Colosseo cercando sempre di scegliere la via più facile dove persino Leonardo qualche volta riusciva a salire da solo piccole porzioni grazie all’aiuto dell’amico.  
Per l’assassino era strano sentire un corpo così vicino al suo, ma si accorse di trovarlo anche in qualche modo rassicurante. Il calore che gli ricopriva la schiena in contrasto con l’aria fresca della notte, quel corpo asciutto che si strusciava contro il suo ad ogni movimento, il rumore di un respiro nel suo orecchio ben sapendo che se non ci fosse stato il cappuccio avrebbe potuto sentirlo contro la pelle sensibile. Erano qualcosa che stranamente gli piaceva e più di una volta aveva dovuto prendersi più tempo del dovuto per procedere durante l’arrampicata, troppo distratto da ciò che percepiva in alcune parti del suo corpo quando l’inventore per paura lo stringeva in modo un po’ eccessivo.  
Alla fine riuscirono ad arrivare in cima senza troppi problemi per entrambi. Per quanto la maggior parte della fatica fosse stata fatta dal moro, era Leonardo a essere sudato e col fiato corto. Senza riuscire a trattenersi, si inginocchiò a terra e guardò oltre il bordo del cornicione sbiancando di colpo dal terrore nel vedere a quale quota erano arrivati.  
“Non riesco a credere che salti da altezze come queste amico mio” disse con un filo di voce per via della gola orribilmente chiusa mentre si ritraeva. Deglutì a fatica e cercò di non pensare fin da subito al momento in cui sarebbero dovuti ridiscendere.  
“Lo faccio solo se sotto si trova un covone di fieno” ribatté divertito l’altro osservando la sua reazione “Ogni assassino deve saper compiere il balzo della fede”  
“A mio parere rimanete dei pazzi” replicò l’inventore alzando la testa per guardarlo senza riuscire ad impedirsi di ricordare la prima volta che lo aveva visto compiere quel salto. Era rimasto senza fiato per la preoccupazione e la bellezza di quei movimenti così puliti compiuti in volo, affascinato dal suo corpo perfetto che spesso gli aveva dato ispirazione per diversi progetti. Prese la mano che gli veniva offerta per aiutarlo a mettersi in piedi poi, una volta alzato, si guardò finalmente attorno rimanendo senza parole per lo spettacolo che si presentava ai suoi occhi: davanti a lui si stendevano campi e rovine baciati dall’argento della luna mentre poco distante si vedevano le case della città romana, buia e silenziosa nella notte tranquilla.  
“È questo ciò che tu vedi ogni volta che ti arrampichi?” chiese in un soffio spalancando gli occhi carichi di meraviglia.  
“Bello vero?” disse l’assassino portandosi al suo fianco e ammirando anche lui il panorama che ben conosceva ma che trovava diverso e bellissimo ogni volta.  
“Sarebbe un quadro stupendo da dipingere!” disse il biondo girandosi con un ampio sorriso verso l’amico sentendosi infinitamente grato verso di lui per averlo convinto a salire fin lassù nonostante la paura.  
Ezio rise. Se lo era aspettato in fondo, tutto ciò che colpiva la sua mente, Leonardo doveva per forza disegnarlo o dipingerlo. Era sicuro che c’era qualcosa che riguardava sé stessonel suo laboratorio anche se non aveva mai visto nulla in realtà nei tanti anni in cui si conoscevano. Non sapeva che erano centinaia tra i bozzetti e i quadri che lo ritraevano nelle più svariate pose, ben nascosti agli occhi di tutti perché solo il pittore potesse egoisticamente ammirarli.  
“Cosa dovevi mostrarmi?” chiese infine quando si fu ripreso.  
L’uomo al suo fianco sussultò e si riscosse dai suoi pensieri arrossendo. Si era incantato a vederlo ridere, il viso solitamente serio si era illuminato di un’espressione divertita che lo rendeva ancora più bello facendogli provare una piacevole stretta allo stomaco.  
“Si…ecco” disse dispiegando l’involto ingombrante ma abbastanza leggero che aveva trasportato sulla schiena per tutto il tempo. Si trattava di un pezzo di stoffa cucito in modo da creare una sorta di un ampio sacco con l’apertura dalla forma quadrata abbastanza grande e con il fondo a punta, lungo i bordi della parte aperta erano stati cucite cinque lunghe cinghie legate ad una estremità da una maniglia per parte.  
“L’ho chiamato _paracadute_. Serve a lanciarsi da grandi altezze senza correre alcun rischio, per quando non ci sono covoni nei paraggi” disse con un piccolo sorriso divertito.  
“E come funziona?” chiese l’assassino alzando un sopracciglio decisamente interessato pensando già al grande aiuto che un attrezzo del genere poteva dargli nei suoi progetti.  
“Si prende una maniglia per parte e poi si salta” gli mostrò come afferrare correttamente le impugnature distendendo le cinghie ed il tessuto dietro di sé in modo che non fossero attorcigliati ma si fermò ben lontano dal bordo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di saltare “In volo l’aria riempirà la stoffa e la caduta verrà decisamente rallentata. Ho visto uno dei miei assistenti provarlo, tirando opportunamente le cinghie si può anche manovrare volo e atterraggio”  
Ezio guardò l’inventore senza parole, rimanendo affascinato come sempre dal suo genio. All’improvviso un ampio sorriso modellò le sue labbra e di slancio lo abbracciò stretto.  
“Era esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno” disse grato.  
Leonardo fremette senza riuscire a contenersi mentre spalancava gli occhi dallo stupore. Non era certo la prima volta che il moro lo abbracciava ma questa volta lo aveva colto di sorpresa. Non si era preparato affatto a sentirsi stringere all’improvviso da quelle forti braccia, ad essere premuto strettamente contro il suo ampio petto ed ancor meno ad avere il viso premuto contro sul collo dalla pelle serica mentre il suo odore gli riempiva le narici poiché nell’impeto del gesto la testa gli era finita dentro l’ampio cappuccio. Il cuore prese subito a martellargli in petto quasi volesse uscirne mentre sentiva il sangue scorrere più veloce sotto la pelle andando ad imporporargli le guance. Chiuse gli occhi, la testa vorticava e quasi le sue gambe faticavano a sostenerlo sentendole diventare molli e deboli.  
Il moro fiorentino lo lasciò andare poco dopo diventando improvvisamente serio quando, guardandolo in viso, si accorse che qualcosa non andava ma il turbamento durò poco perché in pochi secondi riconobbe i sintomi che tante volte aveva letto nelle molte fanciulle che si erano innamorate di lui negli anni passati. Era strano vedere quei segni nei suoi riguardi sul viso di un uomo che lo guardava ma si accorse di non esserne affatto turbato. All’improvviso si chiese se sarebbe stato così tollerante anche con altri uomini o era una concessione riservata al solo Leonardo, ma presto accantonò il pensiero, non era importante, non in quel momento almeno.  
“Da quanto tempo?” chiese solamente con un dolce sorriso tenendogli le mani sulle spalle mente lo guardava nel viso arrossato.  
“Non capisco cosa intendi” disse Leonardo mentre distoglieva lo sguardo, pieno di orrore. Il cuore che, se possibile, batteva ancora più forte di prima certo che fosse ormai stato scoperto ma sperando di sbagliarsi maledicendo quello stupido attimo di debolezza che aveva mandato alla malora tanti anni di segreti ed un’amicizia così vera ed importante per entrambi.  
“Da quanto tempo provi questo sentimento per me?” articolò meglio la domanda.  
L’inventore fece una smorfia domandandosi se avesse dovuto continuare a fingere come se nulla fosse ma sapeva perfettamente di non essere propriamente bravo a mentirgli e l’uomo non era certo uno stupido, non voleva iniziare a trattarlo come tale proprio ora, per cui l’unica soluzione possibile era la verità nonostante le conseguenze che si prospettavano.  
“Dal nostro primo incontro alla mia bottega di Firenze” sussurrò piano non riuscendo a guardare l’uomo davanti a lui ed Ezio si accorse che in realtà non affatto sorpreso da quella confessione, probabilmente una parte nascosta di lui lo aveva già capito da tempo, ma la comprensione così improvvisa e totale di quel fatto lo lasciò totalmente sbigottito ed il suo comportamento venne subito frainteso.  
“Oh Ezio mi dispiace!” disse il biondo con tono quasi disperato stropicciandosi nervosamente le mani ed iniziando a camminare avanti ed indietro stando però attento a dove metteva i piedi “Non avresti mai dovuto saperlo”  
“Non preoccuparti, ciò che provi per me non è un problema” disse calmo e sincero l’assassino non appena si fu ripreso cercando di farlo calmare, inutilmente.  
“Santo cielo” lo ignorò “Devo sembrarti davvero disgustoso! Un uomo che ne ama un altro!” si tolse il berretto ed infilò le dita nei lunghi capelli biondi tirandoseli convulsamente.  
“Non sei affatto disgustoso, credimi. Dovresti sapere che ho visto cose ben peggiori”  
Venne ignorato di nuovo.  
“Avevo giurato di portarmi questo segreto nella tomba. Io…”  
Non poté finire la frase perché venne interrotto bruscamente da un paio di labbra sottili e leggermente screpolare che gli chiusero la bocca interrompendo il suo sproloquio. Senza sapere come fosse successo si trovò di nuovo tra le braccia dell’assassino che si era mosso agile e silenzioso come suo solito, trovando il tutto estremamente piacevole. Il bacio era casto, non forzato, un premersi di labbra su labbra con un leggero pizzicore dato dalle barbe di entrambi. Per Ezio era davvero strano, abituato alle bocche lisce e morbide delle donne, ma non per questo si pentiva del suo gesto.  
Si allontanò lentamente dall’altro con un dolce sorriso mentre lo guardava negli occhi chiari e sgranati dallo stupore accorgendosi all’improvviso che era il desiderio inconsapevole di quelle labbra a dargli quel fastidioso prurito che ultimamente lo infastidiva, infatti ora era scomparso nel nulla.  
“Ho detto che non è un problema” disse con voce calda e bassa tenendolo contro di sé trovandolo in qualche modo tenero con quell’espressione confusa ed imbarazzata sul viso.  
“Ezio?” chiese con le delicate sopracciglia bionde che si increspavano interrogative non avendo ben capito cosa fosse successo. O meglio, lo aveva capito eccome, l’uomo che da anni amava segretamente gli aveva rubato il suo primo bacio, ma gli era oscura la motivazione di quel gesto. Lo guardò negli occhi scuri e profondi cercando una risposta e tutto ciò che ottenne fu un altro bacio del tutto nuovo, almeno per lui.  
Il moro aprì piano la bocca e premette la punta della lingua sulle labbra dell’altro per fargliele dischiudere ed approfondire il bacio mentre gli premeva una mano alla base della schiena e l’altra dietro la nuca, stringendolo a sé come se avesse paura che potesse sparire da un momento all’altro.  
La testa di Leonardo girava vorticosa mentre il suo stomaco era in subbuglio per quell’emozione così intensa e da lungo sognata. Fece scivolare lentamente le mani sulla sua schiena arrivando quasi all’altezza delle spalle e li si aggrappò al tessuto bianco da assassino come un naufrago mentre premeva il proprio corpo contro quello dell’altro percependone i muscoli compatti ed il calore attraverso la stoffa cercando di rispondere al bacio come meglio poteva.  
Si allontanarono lentamente ed appoggiarono la fronte uno contro l’altro con un sorriso un po’ complice e soddisfatto mentre le dita che si erano sporcate così tante volte di sangue, passavano sorprendentemente delicate tra i capelli biondi.  
“Avrei dovuto mostrarti prima la mia invenzione” sussurrò l’inventore con voce un po’ roca ed imbarazzata per ciò che sottintendeva la frase e subito una risata seguì quelle parole, una risata che non era mai stanco di ascoltare.  
“Mi avresti risparmiato un sacco di tempo a rincorrere gonnelle insoddisfacenti”  
Era la volta di Leonardo di ridere ma, nonostante il tono divertito, percepì che stava dicendo il vero anche se forse l’altro non se ne accorgeva nemmeno pensando di aver detto solamente una battuta, e la cosa gli riempì il cuore di una gioia mai provata prima.  
Ezio si scostò in modo delicato e fece sedere l’uomo in modo che fosse rivolto verso la città per poterne ammirare il panorama poi si sedette dietro di lui, gli fece appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto e fece scivolare le mani attorno alla vita stringendolo possessivo.  
“Credo di essermi innamorato di questa vista” disse l’inventore non appena ritrovò le parole sistemandosi meglio contro l’uomo dietro di lui credendo ancora di vivere in un bellissimo e vivido sogno.  
“Questa notte ho trovato qualcosa di più bello” si sentì sussurrare all’orecchio.  
   
   
Fu Ezio il primo ad interrompere il lungo silenzio che li aveva accompagnati durante le ore in cui si bearono della reciproca compagnia e vicinanza come non avevano mai fatto prima.  
“Tra poco sarà l’alba” disse in tono cupo “Sarà meglio che torni al tuo laboratorio”  
Leonardo si mosse a disagio a quelle parole e non solo perché non voleva che quella notte finisse mai ma anche perché una parte di sé aveva temuto per tutto il tempo il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto scendere.  
“Mi piacerebbe rimanere qui per sempre” disse timido appoggiando le mani su quelle dell’altro, un po’ perché lo voleva davvero ed un po’ perché voleva rimandare il momento di tornare a terra il più possibile per quanto sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Ezio sorrise dolce rafforzando la stretta per qualche secondo. Anche lui lo volva, all’improvviso desiderava riporre le lame celate e la tunica bianca per lasciarsi tutto alle spalle ed ammirare ogni giorno quello che era diventato più di un amico inventare e dipingere. Aveva l’impressione che sarebbe stata una vita piena e felice per quanto segreta ed illegale, nulla di diverso dalla sua vita di assassino in fondo, ma non poteva lasciare Roma al suo destino, doveva prima liberarla da quel cancro che le era cresciuto in seno.  
“Eliminerò il giogo dei Borgia e verrò a prenderti” posò le labbra sul collo sensibile del biondo graffiandogli appena la pelle delicata con la corta barba “Potremmo tornare a casa ed aprire una nuova bottega…o potremmo restare qui. Roma non è bella come Firenze ma…”  
Una leggera risatina scosse il corpo premuto contro il suo e lo vide scuotere piano la testa bionda.  
“Non sapevo che fossi un sognatore Ezio”  
“Ho imparato che è bello sognare”  
L’assassino si alzò in piedi di malavoglia poi aiutò l’altro a fare altrettanto infine si guardò attorno e si bloccò in un punto preciso, pensieroso.  
“Credo sia ora di provare la tua invenzione” disse come se nulla fosse avvicinandosi al paracadute abbandonato.  
“Sei impazzito?” chiese Leonardo sbiancando di colpo capendo le sue intenzioni “E poi ne abbiamo uno solo come possiamo scendere assieme?” gli si mozzò il fiato in gola quando un’idea orribile si fece largo nella sua testa “Non vorrai che io mi butti mentre tu fai il balzo della fede vero?”  
L’assassino ghignò divertito mentre si avvicinava all’altro uomo con le maniglie strette in mano.  
“Lo useremo insieme” disse semplicemente.  
“È una pazzia!” si sentì rispondere mentre lo vedeva diventare ancora più pallido.  
“Non ti fidi di ciò che hai costruito?” gli chiese divertito.  
“Si ma…” Leonardo si morse il labbro inferiore e guardò preoccupato il viso all’ombra del cappuccio di cui scorgeva solo quel sorriso accattivante a cui non poteva resistere ma aveva ancora diversi dubbi “Ezio, non l’ho testato per portare due persone! E poi come possiamo tenerlo insieme? Non credo di potermi aggrappare di nuovo alla tua schiena, sarebbe difficoltoso manovrarlo…”  
Senza rendersene conto, con quell’ultima domanda stava già capitolando arrendendosi definitivamente quando prese la maniglia che l’altro gli stava porgendo. Sentì una mano scivolargli attorno alla vita per poi essere attirato contro l’altro ed allora capì cosa voleva fare, una pazzia ancora più grande ma in cuor suo si scoprì pronto a rischiare nonostante tutto. Si strinse all’assassino aggrappandosi nel miglior modo che poteva cercando di prepararsi al momento fatidico ma non ne ebbe il tempo. Dopo un intenso bacio che gli annebbiò la mente, Ezio spiccò il salto trascinandolo nel vuoto con lui.  
Leonardo non poté fare a meno di gridare sentendo l’adrenalina scorrergli potente nelle vene mentre volavano sui campi romani ed in quel momento entrambi capirono che qualunque cosa il destino avesse in serbo per loro, fosse anche una morte precoce, volevano affrontarla insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, grazie a chiunque è arrivato fino a qui!! Come avrete visto, la piccola libertà che mi sono presa in questo capitolo è come Ezio viene in possesso del paracadute, mi sembrava un buon espediente per portare Leonardo in un posto alto e romantico ahahah Per quanto riguarda l'uso del paracadute in due l'idea l'ho presa da un'immagino che ho trovato e che ha colpito molto la mia fantasia, la potete trovare [QUI](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/2a/56/412a565359b8dfe516dd2d349a2746bf.jpg)  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e sarei molto felice di sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> A prestissimo!


End file.
